Silly Games
by Kaaname
Summary: 10 chapters about Sirius's love affair with his special sweetheart during the marauders time. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTES:_** First, I **do not** own the Harry Potter series, nor the idea. This entire world of my fan-fiction is J.K.Rowling's creation (god bless her!).

I DO own one of the characters, and that is Bo Frasier. I also own the plot. (well, duh.)

BTW, James Potter was a Chaser, not a Seeker as they said in the movie.

Last note, it's my first fanfic. So please **R&R**!

**Sirius was sitting in his dark room in Grimmould #12 . _I remember the last time I slept here… and I wasn't alone… oh dear god… I still remember everything! The last year, that's when we first met…._**

The Marauders were sitting in the cabin on their way back to school for their 7th year.

"guys, I forgot to tell you… a new student is coming this year.." said Sirius.

They raised their eyes from whatever their were doing. "How do you know?" asked James.

"I've got an owl from my mom yesterday, she said if I'll date her she'll be more than happy to have me back into the family…" he said and rolled his eyes.

"So? Is she cute? Are you going after her?" asked Pitter.

"I never saw her actually… My mom said she is some very far and important family member…" said Sirius and soured his face. "I suppose she's some.. Slytherin, ugly, bony blond… something like Malfoy…"

He never finished his lines because the cabin door opened and a dark-blond-curly-haired head looked in. The girl observed the cabin with her amber eyes. "Ahh! Sirius! I finally found you!" she said.

The girl opened the cabin all the way and entered her huge truck with her wand, charming it to fly on the shelf.

"Hello.." she said and smiled to all before she actually sat down. "My name is Frasier Bo, please call me Bo, I'm be a transferred student from America! Nice to meet you all!" she smiled and sat down near Sirius.

"Hello Bo. My name is James Potter, this is Remus Lupin and that would be Pitter Petregew." Said James.

"Hi.." said Bo and they all said Hi back.

She turned to Sirius. "You don't remember me?" she asked.

"No… I don't… sorry…" he said and really tried to remember having a cool family member. She wasn't as bad as he thought.

"So.. why are you here?" asked James.

"In England? Oh, my mom thought I didn't study well enough there, she kept on blaming the muggle guy I was dating.." she said and rolled her eyes.

"You were dating a muggle guy? And you're not kicked out from the family?" said Sirius all surprised.

"M mom sure tried to, but my dad made me promise it will never happen again.. but my mom still couldn't bare the shame and we moved to England. But I don't mind.. I was getting bored there anyway…" She said giggling and moving her glimmering hair back.

The cabin door opened and Luscious Malfoy stepped in. "There you are, Frasier…" he said and smiled at her.

"Get out Malfoy!" barked Sirius.

"Manners, Black.." replied Malfoy.

"You really want to get damaged on your first day?" asked James, he was ready to take his wand out.

"Are those the people you're hanging out with, Frasier?" he asked surprised at them being so rude, like he never knew they were like that.

"Emm.. Yeah? I'm not sure why they're barking at you, though.." she said and smiled at them.

_She's so nice to Malfoy! She must pick a side! Oh.. she doesn't know yet we have a fight…_

"Will you come outside with me?" Malfoy suggested.

She looked around and smiled. "With your permission.." she murmured to them and stepped out of the cabin following him.

"She isn't that bad, Padfoot…" said Remus.

"Yes she is!" interrupted James. "She was nice to Malfoy!"

"Being nice to people around is a good quality, it means she is nice to everyone and not hurrying to judge none at first sight.." explained Remus.

"She doesn't know yet, that we don't like each other… we just have to convince her to be on our side before she chooses his!" Smiled Sirius.

"I'll be going to Lily now.." said James and stood up.

"yeah, and I'll be going with him.. maybe there are some more new pretty students, or some old once who got pretty during the summer!" he said and waved his hair.

"Does this mean you're not interested in Bo?" asked Peter.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "It's Frasier for you, and it's not your damn business…" he said. As he and James got out of the cabin Sirius whispered. "I don't like him, James.. not at all…"

Bo was coming back to the cabin. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah… we're going to hang around… you can just stay there with Remus.." said Sirius and shook his hand toward the cabin.

Bo didn't seem happy about it, but got in anyway.

The train stopped and they all wore their uniforms already. Bo's uniform looked blank because she didn't have any tie and no pin of any house.

"Where do we go?" she asked with interest, looking around her.

"To those carriages." Said Sirius without interest and went toward one.

Bo was fighting with her huge truck and by the time she got to the carriage it was full already.

"There's only place for four…" he said and all of the sudden felt uneasy.

She looked around, her energy sat down. "I see.." she murmured and kept searching for a carriage. "Well, I'll see you later.." she said and once again was filled with energy and walked toward one.

"I think that was a bit harsh, Sirius.." said Remus.

Sirius watched her going to the carriage where Lily and her friend Sarah were. "Well, at least she's with good people now!" he joked.

_It's not like I have to baby-sit her! She's just another student! The fact I know her doesn't change anything… I know most of the girls around here and it doesn't mean I'm going to sit with all of them!_

As they arrived to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall called Bo over and the Marauders set next to Lily and her friend.

"Lily.." said James as they sat down.

"Oh, hi guys.. " she said and looked at them. "Sirius! I didn't know you had a distant relative coming to our school!" she said surprised.

"Me neither.. until yesterday.." he said without interest and raised his shoulders.

The Sorting Hat started singing, and soon McGonagall started calling the new students. Sirius didn't pay any attention since they were all small kids and none to look at. But his attention was caught when he heard whispering around him "who's she? She's hot…"

_Who's hot!_ He merely jumped and looked toward the sorting hat. Bo was sitting there. The hat didn't fall all over her face. _That's right… She is hot… I didn't notice…_

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the sorting hat and he applauded along with the rest of their table.

"Getting the hottest chick in school to be in our house! Sweet, dude!" said one of the 6th years.

Later on at the common room, Sirius was already flirting with one of the 5th year girls. Now that they're back from the summer and all nicely grown they are worthy looking at.

"Done flirting with the world, padfoot?" asked James as he got back to their favorite couch right in front of the fire.

"I guess so… That Anastasia girl looks all right.. I think I'll re-fresh my love life with her.." he said and moved his hair back with his hand. Few girls sighed in the room.

"She's ok.. But I'm glad Bo is in our house! You were sure she's going to Slytherin!" said Pitter and looked over his shoulder toward where Bo was sitting with Lily and Sarah.

"You guys! I've got my newest two inventions!" announced Remus silently and got closer to them. "Those.." he said and showed chocolate frogs envelope. "Are right under that couch." He pointed to the edge of the room. "Now you hold this.." he said and gave each a bean "and put them in your ear.. and wait.." he said and walked toward the edge of the room.

He was just sitting there looking at them. "Can you hear me?" he asked. They hardly saw his lips moving, but could perfectly hear him. They thumbed up to him and he hurried back.

"Those are great Remus!" said James.

"Thanks… but it doesn't work both ways.. you can hear only with the bean, and talk only to the chocolate envelope… but I suppose you can use it when you're in detentions…" he smiled.

"Aww…" said James. "You can't make us stop from getting into detention so you at least try to make it as pleasurable as possible!" he joked and laughed.

On the far end of the common room Mark from their year, and a boy from the 6th year were playing chest. Bo was kneeling next to the boy and encouraging him to win, along with other girls from her year.

"If I win.." announced the boy. "will you reward me?" he asked and boldly got closer to Bo.

"Look at that fart!" said Sirius and they looked over.

"What's up padfoot? You were about twice worse than he is! You would just kiss the girl and end it up with!" laughed James and kept looking there.

It looked like the 6th year boy won when Mark's players flew all over the room and the boy's players were roaring with victory.

"Well then, my lady…" said they boy and put his arm around Bo's waist.

"There, my noble knight.." she said and handed him a handkerchief she took out of her gown.

He took it and looked quite disappointed. Sirius grinned. "This fart thought he could get her? Yeah right… Black family isn't that easy!" he said and raised his chin.

"But I bet she could get anyone.." said Lily who just joined them.

"You could too.." said James and tried to ask her to go out with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Sirius was going down for breakfast when Bo was just coming into the common room. She was wearing weird grey pants and a t-shirt, she looked very muggle.

"What are you wearing!" he asked.

She looked on herself. "My training clothes! But I'm sorry I don't have time to chat! I miscalculated the time and now I might be late!" she said and ran upstairs.

_What on earth is muggle clothes has to do with training? _Sirius didn't think too much about it and after collecting his books from the common room, he swung his bag over his shoulder and was about to go have breakfast.

"Good morning.." said a girl's voice. Sirius turned, Anastasia was standing there smiling shyly at him. He knew already she wanted him, and he didn't bother wasting any minute.

"Good morning.." he said and walked toward her, throwing his hair back with his hand. He could see her eyes shining. _Girls can't resist me!_ "Will you join me for breakfast?" he asked and gave her his hand.

"Gladly!" she said and twirled herself around him.

Sirius acted like he's listening to every word she said, but she was boring. _I guess that's why girls love me so much, they think I'm a good listener and they like it when I'm giving them attention. _

As he was eating James and Remus came into the great hall they sat far enough not to interfere him. Then Lily and Sarah sat next to them. When professor McGonagall was passing by giving them their schedules Bo came in and sat next to Sirius and Anastasia.

"Oh! I'm so glad I'm not late.. " she said breathing hard. "What do I have today?" she asked and looked interested in her schedules. She didn't seem to notice Anastasia there at all.

Anastasia looked at her as though she's going to bite her this instant and Sirius didn't feel easy to sweet talk with her when Bo was there.

"Bo?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied with interest.

"You seem to not notice I'm here… with Anastasia.." but she cut him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello I'm Frasier Bo, I'm Sirius's distant family relative. It's pleasure to meet you.. " she stood and held her had toward Anastasia for a shake.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "Bo?" asked Sirius again, he saw her smile fade when Anastasia didn't reach for her hand. "I think it's time for you to leave…" he said and hugged Anastasia closely.

She looked at him, for a slight moment she looked hurt, but then she put her smile back on, which wasn't the same anymore. "Ah! Please forgive my rudeness!" she said and took her schedule and quickly hurried toward the rest of his friends.

--

Their first lesson was Transforming. As he caught up with James in class, James gave him the dirtiest look.

"What!" he whispered.

"What? 2nd day in school and you already have a girl? And she's less cute than Bo!" replied Pitter instead.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's not like I must date her!"

The lesson begun and Sirius couldn't talk to them anymore. "I'm not her babysitter!"

During lunch owls flew in. Bo got an owl. "My final exam grades from last year!" she unwrapped it and looked in. "Wow! I'm so happy!" she said and threw the letter away.

Remus picked it up. "Amazing! You've got Astonishing in all of your classes!"

"Really? Let me see?" Lily took the letter and watched it. "Wow! You're amazing! What did you take this year?" she asked.

"I took Defense against the Dark Arts, and Potions, Charms, Transforming and.. the last one is Muggle science." She said and lowered her look.

"That's nice.." said Lily. "I'm a muggle born."

"Really?" she asked and her eyes lit. "Then.. could you come with me, I really want to talk to you about.. something.." she asked in a serious look.

"Sure.." said Lily and raised. "Tonight at the common room them!" and walked away.

Everyone started walking and Sirius was still eating as much as he could. "Your girlfriend isn't friendly, ha?" asked Bo.

"She's not really my girlfriend… and she doesn't have anything to be jealous about…" he said.

"Oh.. is that so…" she said and picked up her stuff and hurried outside.

_Nothing to be jealous about! Am I not attractive enough for him! Am I not cute enough for him! I was so stupid I fell for his handsome looks! So stupid! He doesn't deserve me! I can do so much more! _


	3. Chapter 3

A week later and Sirius was getting bored with Anastasia. _Of course I am getting bored with her! She's no creative at all! I've been trying to find us cool making out places, and all she did was childishly calling me a pervert. I think I'm a skirt chaser indeed, but I'm not a pervert. I suppose 5th years' are too childish after all…_

On the other hand was Bo who got more popular with the hours. Now everyone knew they were distant relatives, and guys who lost their girlfriends because of him are now after her.

"Listen everyone! This day next week our Quiditch team will be testing new Seeker and a new Beater. Anyone who thinks he's worth something, better come, tell your friends." Shouted the team's captain.

"Really? You have Quiditch team?" jumped Bo.

"Oh yeah!" answered James. "We have a team in each house, and we play against the other houses! And I'm the Chaser of our team. The one who shouted is the captain he is a Keeper, and those two guys over there are Seekers, and that guy there is a Beater.." he explained.

"I see, is it only for boys?" she asked.

"Of course not! But it's known that girls.. don't know how to fly…" he said uneasy.

"I'm going to try to get the Beater post!" she announced.

"You need to be strong for this.. maybe you're better as a seeker.." replied James.

"Don't worry, I am strong!" she said full of energy.

"I see you exercise every morning.." said Lily.

"So that's what you're doing every morning!" jumped Sirius. "But.. what's exercising?" he asked confused and James looked confused too.

"It's a muggle way of keeping the body in good shape, it's healthy but wizards don't like doing this… that's why you hardly see any wizard with muscles.." said Lily and quickly took her eyes off of James's arm.

"What is it with you and muggles!" demanded Sirius to know. "If your mom finds out…"

"how will she find out?" asked Bo and raised her eyebrows. "She won't find out, unless someone opens that busy mouth of his…"

They all laughed and Sirius felt his cheeks burning slightly.

--

With the days passing by, Bo's popularity grew even bigger. Now Luscious Malfoy made sure he would tell her good morning every morning, and everyone cheered for her when she tried to be a Beater.

Sirius, as James's closest friend sat on the bench and watched the students who tried to apply for the team.

"Bo was great! We never had a Beater girl!" said James as he got off his broom and went to the locker room with Sirius. "I'm telling you, we're going to win this game!" he said and took off his Quidditch gown and put on his robes.

"Yeah, she's ok… by the way, I broke up with Anastasia.." said Sirius.

"Was getting bored so soon? Well, I guess it's a good thing, now you can have a go at Bo.." he said and tapped him on the shoulder.

"HA-HA!"

The guys looked around and saw Anastasia with her friend. Her eyes were red with tears and she pointed her finger at Sirius. "I knew it!" she barked.

"Were you stocking me!" Sirius said disgusted.

"I knew it!" she cried with a pinch voice. "You wanted her all along! You dumped me because of her!" her finger was still on Sirius.

"Calm down now.. this isn't so.."

"Don't you calm me down!" she kept crying. "If this isn't so then why else would you break up with me!"

"If you really must know, it's because I was getting bored with you…" he said and was fed up with this stupid situation. "Now if you don't mind.." he said and started walking away.

"NO!" she cried and ran toward him. "PLEASE! I'll change! I'll change for you! I want to be with you!" she cried and held his so tight her nails stuck in his flesh.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. _Ugh, I hate it when they do that! Gross!_

For a moment she stood, eyes wide open, like she just woke up. "it's because now she's a Beater? Fine.. then if she's gone.. you'll be mine again…" she said in a monotonic voice. Now she looked really creepy.

"I'm afraid this isn't going to change anything…" started Sirius.

"DON'T YOU DEFEND HER!" she yelled with her pinch voice and walked outside with her friend.

"Padfoot? I think… that was totally pathetic.. but I also think.. we should at least warn Bo.." said James still frozen from what just happened.

"Yeah.." said Sirius also frozen.

As they got up to the common room Bo still didn't arrive. Anastasia was sitting at the edge of the room in the darkest spot and was waiting for her pray.

Finally the hole opened and Bo got in with the Captain and another guy.

"Dear Gryffindors!" announced the captain and held Bo and the other person by their hand. "Those are the hopes for our future games! And now, as celebration, butter-bear!" he smiled and the other team mated brought in bottles and cans.

Bo smiled and all attention was on her and the other boy. The room got louder as students started drinking, singing and going wild. _When that fart finally gets out of my way, I may be able to warn her!_ He looked back and Anastasia who was sitting all alone now at the end of the room.

_No time to waste!_ He walked toward Bo. "Bo, come with me for a moment please.." he pulled her by her arm. She looked surprised and said "I'll be right back" to that guy.

Sirius was distracted. "Why are you so friendly with him?" he asked. "he's just trying to get you…"

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Sirius? You're not a person to talk about those stuff… you're so much worse than him! You're flirting with everyone! He's flirting only with me!" she said and drank.

"So what? I'm not a fart…"

"He's name is Fred."

"Sounds like Fart to me.."

"If you want to lecture me about him, you're wasting your time.." she said and started turning.

"Eh no! it's not what I wanted to tell you at all!" he caught her by her arm again and lead her a bit farer. "I broke up with Anastasia…"

"Right, so?"

"And she's mad… she gave me a stupid scene saying it was all your fault.."

"My fault?" she whispered madly. "How! By being blown off by you each time I tried to be friendly!" she asked and was a bit mad.

"Oh.. that… well, I can't understand how her mind goes, but she said she'll revenge.. I tried to tell her it has nothing to do with you, but she's kind of crazy.. so.. watch your back…" Sirius said and now she was staring at him even most weirdly than before.

"So.. you're telling me… that you had a bad break up, and now I'm going to eat the junk of it, and get dragged into a stupid chick fight!" she raised her eyebrows.

"If you put it that way, I suppose it's so… just, be careful.. I don't know what she might do.." he said and looked around the messy room.

She lowered her head and looked aside. "Was it the only thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, it was important!"

"I see… then I'm not going to have a stupid chick fight! Now if you excuse me… I've got a party to enjoy!" she yelled above all the screams, raised her butter-bear. "Woo-Hoo!" she yelled as she got swollen into the massive crowd dancing and laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was Saturday, Sirius was the last to wake up. He got down to the common room and saw James and Lily doing homework together.

"Did you warn her?" asked James.

Sirius sat next to them, he leaned back on the two legs of his chair. "I tried.. but it didn't go so well… she yelled at me.."

"That's harsh!" said James.

"No it's not!" interrupted Lily. "It's Sirius's fault for being such an ass!"

"I'm sorry?" Sirius was surprised. "My fault for warning her to take care of herself? I could have not told her!"

"Not that! The way you treated her up until now.." said Lily and looked around. When Sirius and James looked lost she explained. "Well, first she was lost and scared here and you didn't really bother being nice and showing her the place… Then, you had this.." she looked around the room again and lowered her voice. "stupid girlfriend of yours! And you just blew her away each time she talked to you! On top of that all, you never complemented her either about the Astonishing grades she got nor about getting into the Quidditch team! Now, after being so cold and mean to her, did you expect her to continue being always so nice to you!" Demanded Lily, and she looked back.

Sirius didn't answer, he had information and it needed to sink in his head… _I didn't even notice that I was so mean! And it's not like I hate her! She's all right! _

"Did she tell you all this?" asked James.

"No.. I can see those stu" but she stopped talking as the hole opened and Bo came in.

Bo was wearing her gown but nothing else Sirius could see beneath. Her hair was leaking with water. "Is it raining outside?" he asked.

She came closer. "Oh no! it's a beautiful sunny day! Probably one of the last…" she said.

"Then why is your hair leaking with water?" asked James.

"Oh that!" she giggled "I was swimming…"

They all looked at her wish eyes wide open. "Swimming? You mean like, muggle swim in the lake?" asked Lily.

"Yeah… I suppose you.. don't tend to do that?" Bo looked uncomfortable.

"No! there's a giant squad there!" cried Lily.

"Oh, he's ok.. at first, he took me and put me out on the shore, but then I told him not to worry about me because I want to swim and that I'll be alright, so he left me alone.. he was pretty cute.. he scared away some fish.." she giggled.

_That girl is full of surprises._ Sirius had to try and be nice to her from now on, so he tried to talk. "Why do you exercise and swim? It's.. a muggle thing to do.."

"Let her! If that's going to get her strong- let it be! She needs to hit that Beater hard!" said James and cheered for Bo.

---

Time passed and Sirius tried to be nicer to Bo, he's not sure whether she noticed nor cared anymore. The first Hogsmeade day was coming soon and Sirius was looking for a girl to go with. The common room was getting messy the evening before it, everyone were talking about their plans and who will they date.

James took Lily aside and probably tried to ask her out, again. This time it took longer than before and after he was done she ran to her girlfriends and they twittered. James himself looked happy.

"She finally realized what's best for her!" he smiled and sat down on the big pillow next to Sirius and the rest of the Marauders.

"At long final last!" said Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder. "How is it going with you Moony?"

Remus looked shy. "Shirley invited me…" and now he looked sad. "wish I could afford inviting her…" he murmured.

"I could lend you some!" jumped Sirius. _I have so much for myself, why not finally using it for a good purpose?_

"Oh no, you know I can't take it.." said Remus modestly.

"So.. tomorrow lets say.. at five after noon we will meet in front of the Shrinking Shack?" suggested James.

"I'm not coming, I have homework.. and none to go out with…" said Pitter.

"That's too bad, Wormtail.." said James. "wait, what about you Sirius? Who's the girl?"

Sirius looked at them stunned. "I… I didn't think about anyone…" he moved his hair back and a few girls around sighed. "I'm not in the mood for those stuff lately… how about I just stay here.. and meet you there at five?"

"Sure.." said James and looked sad for his friend.

--

The next morning the weather wasn't as nice as some hoped for. Sirius went to the library and soon he was alone with the first graders and the second, who weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. _Well, not exactly alone… _he thought and looked carefully behind his shoulder to find Anastasia staring at him viciously. _Creepy girl…_

When time was getting close to afternoon Sirius walked outside. It was windy and about to rain every minute. He walked into Hogsmeade and got into Zonko's, bought a few tricks, flirted with a few girls and went toward the Shrinking Shack to meet up with his friends.

"This is the last house, it's the Shrinking Shack…" he heard a familiar voice he hated. He looked between the trees and it was Luscious with Bo. They were standing close to each other and Luscious put his arm on her shoulder. _I'll hear better as a dog… _He transferred.

"It looks like a big house! Why doesn't anyone live there?" asked Bo.

"It's hunted! No one knows by what, but each full moon terrible screams coming out of that house and if you come closer enough you see claws and blood…" Luscious started lying.

"Really?" Bo's energetic eyes lit. "Lets get closer!" She took Luscious by his arm and pulled him toward the Shack.

Luscious started shrinking. _What a coward! He's so scared! That stupid liar!_

He pulled Bo back at him and held her close. "How about getting closer like this instead..?" he kissed her while putting his arm around her waist and an arm behind her ear. _That fart! How can you, Bo? Kick him away! So he is he's the kind of guy for you! Bo.. Bo! _

Sirius looked away, he couldn't stand watching Bo putting her arms behind Luscious's neck. _Maybe I'll just look there and they'll be gone. _But when he looked Luscious didn't seem to waste any time. He walked over Bo and made her hit the fence with her back, then he took her hands and held them with one hand above her head. _What is he doing! NO! Bo! Oohh! I can't just run at him as a dog! Dogs don't give a damn!_

He started kissing her cheek, ear, neck. Sirius could hear her moaning gently. _Shit! Kick him away! I can't believe it! _

Malfoy teased her with his mouth. "How about we go back to the castle and I can get us an empty room..?"

Bo looked at him with a teasing smile. "How about you stop your horses right here right now, Luscious? I think you took it too far…" She smiled even more. _She's enjoying rejecting him! Oh god damn it, Bo! I don't understand you at all! _

Luscious looked surprised. He took his hand off her arms and straightened himself. "Very well, I respect that, my dear.." he said and pulled her toward him and they walked away.

Sirius transformed back and just sat there on the cold snow under the tree. He didn't want to move a finger because that would make his brain work, and the first thoughts his brain will analyze would be painful.

"Oy! Padfoot?" asked James and ran up the little hill Sirius was sitting on. "Paddy?" he came closer and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "what happened?"

Sirius was forced to move his brain. He looked at James, probably the only person he wouldn't mind talking to right now. "Bo.. and Luscious… He was totally over her… he's using her.."

"What? You mean they were here and you saw them?"

James never had his question replied. "When's Moony's time coming?" Asked Sirius.

"The night in three days.." replied james.

"Very well, I'm going to buy Fire Scotch, you want some?" Sirius got up and walked toward Hog's Head with James. On his way he met Remus and he bought them butter-bear while he bought himself Fire-Scotch.

"Sirius?" asked Remus in concerned voice. "What's the matter?"

"Everything is just fine!" said Sirius in an angry voice. "I don't want to talk about it!" he barked when Remus raised his eyebrow. "Nothing to talk about 'cause everything's just fiiiine!"

Remus and James exchanged looks. They soon dragged him back to the castle, but not before he bought a whole bottle of Fire Scotch and hid it under his gown.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day and the day after he acted like everything was fine. Each time Bo was around he acted like she's air, and she had a look like she knows she did something wrong.

Sirius spent his day making out with a girl from Huffelpuff at the Astronomy tower. He never asked her out, nor said anything about long relationship. _That's what I need, a girl… actually, a few of those will be better. _He smooched her and his hands were moving all over her body. _That's the spirit dear…_

When time was coming to darkness they put on the clothes they took off and he walked her back, as goodbye smooched her some more behind the corned after the Great Hall.

He heard talks from behind and Bo entered the hall. She saw him making out with that girl. She looked away and rushed her pace. _Oh you think you're the only one with the love life here!_

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" asked the Huffelpuff girl.

"Sure.." said Sirius and walked back toward the common room.

As he entered the common room Bo was sitting with Lily and James was sitting with Pitter. "So.." said James. "you're ready, Paddy?" he asked.

"Yup!" he replied.

"Then let's go guys…" he said and threw his bag on his shoulder, it probably contained the invisibility cloak.

"Oh! I'll be right there!" said Sirius and hurried back to his room. He took the bottle he hid and had a few shots. He took what was left of the bottle and hid it under his gown. He ran down and as he walked into the dark yard he took it out and kept drinking. He reached the Forbidden Forest and found his friends along with poor Remus who was moaning with sickness.

"Padfoot! It's dangerous to drink… don't be drunk around me.." tried Remus to warn him.

"Yeah yeah.. I'll be fine! I'm always fine!" he said and drank a little more.

"Padfoot! How much did you drink already! Give me that!" James was mad at him. He took the bottle and broke in on the rocks.

"It's ok Prongsi.. I'm not mad… not at you.. not at Bo… Today I'm haaapy! Today's the haaaapyest day! I'm doing what I want all day! I made out with a girl! I drank my beloved alcohol and now I'm going to have the beeeest time with my friends!" he said. He felt his head moving around and Remus started transforming.

"Woo-hoo!" was the last thing he heard himself saying.

The next morning he didn't feel so well. _My head hurts… I think I drank too much.. Ouch.. my arm hurts… and my chest… and my butt.. Why does everything hurt? _He opened his eyes.

"Padfoot?" asked someone and came closer to him. It was James. "Thank god you're alive! I can't take both you and Remus… " he looked around. "I'm going to make Bo come here, she'll take you…"

"What? What's going on!" he tried to raise himself but a sudden pain in his chest stopped him. He touched his shirt and it was full with blood.

"You were careless 'cause you were drunk! And you were hurt badly! And Bo's there doing that morning exercise of hers…"

_So it's morning already…_ from what he could move his head around he saw the edge of the forest and the Quidditch field, along with Bo who was running around it wearing that weird muggle clothes of hers.

James ran away and did some sounds. About two minutes later he was gone and Sirius heard Bo's voice. "Who's there?"

"It's… me.." he said and didn't know how hard his voice was.

"Sirius!" she ran toward him and kneeled. "What happened! What did this to you?" she asked and unzipped his shirt.

He just looked at her.

"Sirius?" she asked. She moved the hair from his forehead. "Are you with me?"

"Take me to Pomfrey…" he whispered.

"Yes! Of course…" she said and hardly pulled him on herself. She was smaller than him and dragging such a mass was hard. But she dragged him until the very bed.

"Dear god! Here put him on this bed!" said Madam Pomfrey and Bo put Sirius on the bed.

"What could do such a thing?" asked Bo.

"Whatever it is, he's going to be all right.. now hurry back, my dear…" said Pomfrey.

"But, I found him on the edge of the Forbidden Forest!" whispered Bo. "Look at those cuts! That's…" She was cut.

"Whatever it is, if Mr. Black wants to tell you – he will. Now please, you're interrupting me with my work!" said the nurse and Bo had to walk back to the common room.

--------

James was sitting in the common room. Waiting for the time to finally have breakfast. _I hope Paddy is ok… I'm going to kill him next time he drinks like this! And only because of Bo! He has a new girlfriend! Then what's up with drinking over Bo!_

The hole opened and Bo stormed in. "James!" she whispered and ran toward him. "Sirius is hurt! I found him near the forbidden forest! He's seriously hurt!"

James saw the panic in her eyes. He also soa the blood on her muggle clothes. "He'll be all right.. he's a strong boy.."

"But.." she started, "I saw the cuts.. it looked like… a wolf! No, a big tiger! Or.. I don't know.. " she lowered her eyes.

"I'm sure Sirius will tell us what did this to him.." said James.

All of the sudden her eyes raised still on him and her eyebrows reached the middle of her forehead. "You know about it already! You guys are hiding something! Where is Remus!" she asked and walked toward the boys' dorms.

James had to block her with his body. "He is sleeping, and so does Pitter. Chill out, Bo… go take a shower and I'll see you at breakfast.."

Bo looked on her bloody clothes, sighed and went up to the girls' room.

-----------

Sirius was looking at the sealing. He felt so much better now. The door opened and someone stormed in. Soon Bo's head was seen through his partition.

"Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Yes, aren't you suppose to be at class?"

"It's lunch time.. here I brought you something…" she said and sneaked in. She gave him his favorite toast with butter and some garlic.

"Thanks! I'm starving!" he said and started chewing.

She bent down to him. "Who did this to you?" she whispered.

He looked at her. "I didn't see it.."

"Oh please! It was so huge there's no way you could miss it!"

Sirius just moved his shoulders in simplicity and kept on eating. When she looked aside he looked on her lips, he couldn't believe Malfoy had a piece of those.

"You're hiding something!" she ceased. "Both you and James!"

He felt so much pain now. _and what about you! You're hiding something too! The fact you're Malfoy's girlfriend! _"Aren't you hiding something?" he raised his eyebrow. He didn't mean talking about it, but he couldn't help it.

"What am I hiding..?" she looked defensive.

"How about.. the fact that you're Malfoy's girlfriend!" he barked at her.

"I am not his girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah? Then you just snuggle with everyone near the Shrinking Shack?"

"How do you know..?"

"I saw you there, and Malfoy.. "

"You were stocking me!"

"No! I was at the wrong place on the wrong time!"

Bo calmed down, she sighed. "I'm not his girlfriend… we're just.. seeing each other from time to time.. but I know he has many girls on the side anyway… I don't care about him at all, if that what bothers you.."

"That's not bothering me!" He quickly replied. _That ass is dating other girls! While being with her! Only because she didn't agree to go to his room back then! Fart! _

"It's time for me to go.. But don't worry Sirius! I'll find out what did this to you!" she smiled and stormed out of the room with all of her energy.

"No! Bo don't!" he tried to call after her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Finally I'm going back.. spending a freaking day here.. I could do stuff elsewhere! _

"Paddy… I missed you…" Said James who sat with Lily, Remus and Bo. "Bo just told us she visited you, and that you missed classes because of an abrupt flu…" he said and singed him with his eyes.

"Abrupt flu.. yes, wasn't pleasant at all…" He never finished that line when a dark creature with yellow eyes jumped at him, _Oh, that was Anastasia._

"My dear" she cried. "My beloved! How are you doing! Are you feeling all better now?" She kept on touching his face with her hands.

She was so close he could smell her breath. "Get off of me! I'm fine!" he freed himself from her grasp.

"That's probably her fault!" She yelled and pointed at Bo. "Yes! It was you who brought this abrupt flu on him!"

Bo raised her eyebrow, so the rest of the marauders. Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit. Don't you have a place to be at?" he flaunt her off.

"That's a war missy!" she pointed at Bo.

"I'll see you on the field!" teased Bo.

Anastasia walked away tailed by her friend who was just smearing at them and never talking.

"What was that! You can show her Bo!" Lily was moved by it more than Bo.

"Oh don't worry.. what can she possibly do? She'll probably do something girly like covering my face with mold? Cosmetic stuff are fixable, and she found a bad time coming up at me! She won't get easy with it…" She looked and Sirius and he could almost read her mind.

The next two weeks Bo and James weren't at the common room every evening. The little Sirius got to talk to her she was asking him questions about how he got to the forest. She wasn't scaring only him, she was also questioning Remus, Pitter (_Who's totally drooling at her.)_ and even Lily. She seemed to have this notebook where she wrote their answers. A good thing was that she spent a little time with Remus, and taught him to fix his torn robes.

"Prongs, you've got to keep her occupied! She will find out eventually! She's writing everything down! She's smart!" Sirius was worried. They walked down to breakfast. It was Saturday and the big first game was against Slytherin.

"Chill.. if she does finds out, do anything, even if it's marrying her, to hide this fact! If anyone ever finds out Moony's future will be in risk!" replied James as they sat down near Lily and Sarah.

The Great Hall was filled with murmurs, nervous talking and songs. Bo got in with a huge smile on her face. She bounced toward the table and sat near Sirius.

"Excited aren't we?" asked Sirius.

"Of course! My first competitive game!" she replied and took a toast with butter.

"Well them! We better get going! Come on Bo!" said James and raised. "Lily.." he added. "How about a kiss for good luck?" he said more quietly.

Lily smiled and probably was also full with the energy in the room. She kissed James on his cheek. "Thank you." He answered.

"Bo? Good luc-" started Sirius but was cut by Malfoy.

Malfoy embraced Bo from behind and moved her hair exposing her neck. "My dear… good luck…"

"Get off her!" raised Sirius from his place. _What am I saying?_

"Black… watch…" he didn't finish the lines because Bo was struggling to get out.

"Luscious! This is too bold!" she barked and Malfoy and placed her hair back. She singed Sirius to calm down with her hand.

"Forgive me, but this son of a.." started Malfoy.

"Luscious!" She snapped. "You came to talk to ME, then talk, I'm in a hurry!"

"Forgive me again, I know you are, that's why I'm here to tell you good luck.." he looked now from her to Sirius, grinned with his arrogant face, suddenly he moved his hand behind Bo's head and smooched her while still staring arrogantly at Sirius.

Sirius doesn't remember if it was Bo who kicked him away or his red-sparking charm which made Malfoy fly 4 meters away and crush on the wall.

"You scam! She's not your property!" He yelled at him when he was flying.

"Sirius…" whispered Bo and looked at him still hurt of Malfoy's treatment and of his reaction on it.

The trumpets started roaring. "The game is starting in five minutes, you better run.." said Sirius.

"But… aren't you coming?"

"No, there McGonagall is coming to punish me… I'll see you after the game.." he said and turned, ready to take whatever was coming at him.

"But!" Bo was cut by the trumpets again. Sirius saw her running toward the field.

"Black! What have you done!" demanded professor.

"He sexually harassed Bo! And she couldn't do the work herself because she's playing!" he explained.

"Is this true, Malfoy?" asked professor when Malfoy limped over.

"Of course not! She is my girlfriend! I'm allowed to hug and kiss her! Black was just jealous!"

"Jealous of you!" snapped Sirius.

"Ten points from Slytherin for kissing in the Great Hall, you know it's disgraceful. And Black, detention tomorrow after dinner at my office – attacking a student is acute."

"Yes, professor.." he murmured and ran toward the Quidditch field.

"Here!" yelled Remus. "We reserved a sit for you!" Sirius could hardly hear him above the shouts.

"Thanks!" he yelled back and sat down. It was cold. The ground was covered with snow. He watched carefully the game. Slytherin of course never played clean, they tried to knock the Gryffindor off their brooms. Sirius roared along with the other Gryffindor students when they scored, and booed when Slytherin scored. After 28 minutes of dirty game James artistically caught the Snitch.

That evening at the common room a small party took place in order to celebrate the first winning. The marauders were sitting on their usual place, but this time Lily was sitting in James's arms. _Finally!_

Bo stormed into the common room from the dorm and kneeled next to Remus. _What are those flames in her eyes? _

She told Remus something in his ear. Remus's eyes grew wider, then smaller then he smiled. "I appreciate it.." he said. Bo whispered something again. "Yes" replied Remus. _What are they talking about!_. Bo whispered again and again and Remus replied just as "I think so too" and "Sure..".


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius went to breakfast. Remus was sitting there reading the _Daily Prophet_. He saw Sirius coming in so he closed the paper. "She knows." He said.

"What?" Sirius was confused.

Remus moved closer to him. "Bo.. knows I'm a ware-"

"What-what-WHAT!" Sirius sounded like a rooster.

"She told me yesterday that she found out, and she'll keep it a secret of course…"

Sirius sighed. "Well at least she'll shut about it…"

After breakfast they went to the common room. It was snowing outside. They both started with their homework when Anastasia ran down from the girls' dorms and quickly sat down like she was there since she woke up.

Soon, a shriek came from the dorms and Lily ran down. "Eeeew!" she cried. "Make it gone! Make it gone!"

"What's going on?" Sirius got up and went closer to the girls' dorms along with everyone else in the common room.

Anastasia jumped. "It was you in the bathroom?" she asked Lily.

"Yes! And it jumped on me! Eeeeh!" she cried.

"Oh.. shit.. I didn't mean to.." started Anastasia.

She never finished the line because Bo was walking down the stairs. She held a mucous yellow creature from it's leg. The creature was in the size of a big cat. "So it was you who threw it into our bathroom!" she talked at Anastasia.

"Yes! I hoped it was you in there!"

Bo threw the stunned creature into Anastasia's legs. "Get him back where you found him, he'll die elsewhere."

"Don't order me around! Patri-" Anastasia tried to jinx Bo, but Bo was already with her wand out ready to attack.

Yellow sparks flew out of Bo's wand and hit Anastasia's face. Soon yellow mucous layer appeared on her face. "What is… oh my god! Oh my god! Aaah!" she yelled and ran outside of the common room followed by her friend.

"That was awesome Bo!" said Sirius.

"Thanks, we have to take him back…" said Bo and picked up the yellow creature. She started walking toward the whole when Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Miss Frasier." She said. "What is it in your hands?"

"This is a Tehubon. Professor." She replied.

"Yes, and why are you holding him?"

"Because Anastasia threw it into our bathroom when Lily was in there. I have to take it back otherwise it will die.."

McGonagall took her wand out, tapped the creature and it flew in the air next to her. "Now, was it a reason to attack a student?"

"I suppose it was, and she also tried to atta-"

"Don't be a fool, you know Tehubons aren't dangerous!" professor cut her.

"Yes, Professor." Bo lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Frasier but I can't let you get away with it. I'm punishing Grove for stealing a Tehubon, and I must punish you as well for casting a spell at a student. Come to my office today after dinner please."

"Yes, professor."

_I have detention today as well!_

It was after nine already and Sirius along with Bo were stuck in a small dusty room, full of shelves, drawers and boxed containing maps. Their detention was to order those maps alphabetically. They talked about safe issues, like her spell as Anastasia and her game, Lily and James. Finally when they ran out of safe topics to talk about Bo said-

"Thanks… back then.. with Malfoy…"

"Don't mention it.. So he's Malfoy now? no more Luci-muci?" he teased her. But the real reason was that he just wanted to know if they're still together.

"Oh no.. I told him we have nothing in common anymore! He's so gross anyway!"

Sirius grinned.

After a short silent he decided to speak. "I'm sorry… about Anastasia.. you're going through this detention because of me.."

"It's not so bad.." she said and smiled at him. She finished her half. "I'll help you, it's almost ten already.."

"Thanks.. that would be nice.. " he murmured.

"yes… it is nice.." she said. She stood close, both working. Maybe it was the dust around him, but he felt like it was the greatest detention he ever had! It was more of a pleasure than detention.

They both finished. Bo took out her wand and cast a charm which made all the dust in the room disappear. _No, then this feeling wasn't the because of the dust._

Sirius was glad when she sat down on the floor, leaning back on the shelves instead of walking right back to the common room. He did like her. For the first time he was insecure about himself with a girl.

_This isn't me! I'm sitting with a cool, funny, beautiful and brilliant girl, in a small room with none around and I'm not doing anything! Not even flirting! I just… I'm.. I'm not sure if I should… probably shouldn't.. she'll kick me or something.. but.. it's me! No girl could ever hold herself against me! But.. she will expect something more serious… but I'm not the type of guy…_

"Sirius?"

His thoughts were cut. "Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

The soft candle lit sparked in her amber eyes. The moment was magical, _I'm not sure! I'll let her decide! she called me then she must make a move!_

"I know about Remus.."

_Oh… that's what you want to talk about… of course! It's very discrete here.._ "I know, Remus told me.."

She turned silent again. He wanted to know more about her. He could never read her, she's full of surprises. "Bo? Why are you doing muggle stuff?"

Bo looked ad the fire. "I suppose… it's because of my parents… they are bad wizards, dark.. Some of my family are gathering around the Dark Lord.. they call themselves Death Eaters. They do bad things…"

"Tell me about it.. we share a family.. I know how horrible they are.." said Sirius. "I'm living with James. When I turned 16 I fled to his house, his parents are so nice.."

She smiled. "My best friend had the nicest parents I know! But he was a muggle born.. when my parents found out they thought he was my boyfriend.. and you know the story from here…"

"Then… I don't understand…?"

"All the muggle things that I'm doing has two main reasons behind them. The first is because it reminds me of that friend of mine, and second? It's the only thing that will make my parents mad!"

Sirius could hear the anger in her voice.

"They don't care if I fail exams! They don't care if I'm wasting too much money, they don't care how many pure bloods I'm going to date – you know, before I sent them and owl they already found out that I was out with Malfoy! They care only about who I'm being seen with!"

"But you're training alone.."

"Yes, but next Hogsmeade trip? I'm going to the nearest muggle town… it's about an hour walk… " her eyes lit.

"What will you do there?"

She smiled and sat upright. "I'll go to a bar, and I'll dance and drink and smoke until I pass out!"

"Are you crazy? This is bad!"

"You're not a person to tell me that! You think I didn't smell the alcohol from you back then when I found you at the forest?"

"But I wasn't alone, James took care of me!" Sirius defended himself.

She stood up. "Yes, but no one will want to go with me to a muggle bar…"

"I would.." he stood up next to her.

_She's just a little shorter than me. She's so cute when she's looking at me from below. _

The huge horologe at the corner rang 12 times. "We must hurry back!"

The candles that were lit in the small room quenched and the room turned dark.

"What's going on?" she whispered. "Lumos" a single orange light appeared.

"It's lights out time.. we better hurry back! We'll get another detention!" he whispered and walked fast outside the door.

She almost ran after him and took him by his arm. _She's scared… of course she is.. She never saw the castle when it's so dark. _They ran up the stares and hurried toward the fat lady's picture.

"Marra corotus.." he whispered and the she moved. They entered the hall and right into the empty common room.

_If I don't kiss her now for good night, then I shouldn't ever try to kiss her.._ He tightened his grasp around her hand. She didn't speak. He had the feeling her thoughts were identical to his.

She came closer to him, her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. _Yes, this is it, this is a request for a kiss_. He also looked at her lips and put his free hand on her shoulder.

"Paddy? Is that you?"

Sirius jumped so did Bo. They looked around and saw James who fell asleep on one of the couches.

"I'll be going, 'night.." she murmured and ran upstairs.

"God damn it Prongsi!" hissed Sirius. "Should've stayed asleep!"

"Sorry… just do it the first second you see her tomorrow.." suggested James.

"Right! Tomorrow! Come on, lets go to bed.."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was storming. Sirius woke up with a good feeling, remembering what he planned to do that day. He took a quick shower and went down to the common room. _No Bo. _He kept going to the Great Hall. _No Bo either… maybe she's just not back from her training yet.._

He started eating. He nervously looked around, _Where is she?_ James came a minute after him. "I saw her at the common room, she'll be right down.."

_Ok, that's good.. she didn't parish. There she is!_ She entered the great hall and was smiling shyly at him. She was almost close enough to hear him when her smile faded away when some thin hands twirled around Sirius's neck.

"You became a stranger… " murmured the Huffelpuff girl. _I totally forgot about her!_ She smooched him. She was surprisingly strong for a girl! _Bo!_ He looked aside Bo's hurt look made him stun.

"What is it?" murmured the girl from Huffelpuff, but he didn't care what she said. Bo was now running out of the Great Hall.

"Bo! Wait!" he yelled after her.

"Who's she?" the girl won't let him go.

"I need to go!" he tried to shake himself out of her. "Listen." He stopped "Whatever was between us, is over… I hope you didn't take it more serious than I did, I'm sorry." He said and ran after Bo.

"Sirius!" cried the girl after him.

He ran after Bo but she was nowhere to find. That day he never saw her in the Great Hall, nor in the common room. He asked Lily where is Bo, but all he had in return was an angry look.

"Tell her, I didn't mean to! Tell her she doesn't mean anything to me!" he tried but Lily was as cold as ice.

"I am not a messenger! Tell her yourself.."

"I can't find her!"

"Oh.. right… maybe because she DOESN'T WANT you to find her!" Lily barked at him.

_Shit! Getting all worked out because of a girl! _

"It's not just any girl.." James calmed him down later that day. "Maybe.. you're growing up, Paddy?"

Finally, after avoiding him for two days she couldn't. _Of course she can't! I found all her hiding places thanks to this map._ He tapped the map with his wand, the images faded. He was going to explain everything.

"Bo!" he said and entered the girls' bathrooms on the 3rd floor. "I know you're here.. please come out and talk to me? Please?"

_silent… _

"Then at least let me talk to you?" he added.

One of the cabins opened and she walked outside. "Please… I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say…" her face were as cold as ice.

"But you must understand!" he started.

"Yeah? And why is that?" she challenged him. "Black, it's ok, you don't need to explain any of your love life deeds to me…"

_Last name! _"But… I thought we…"

"We? Apparently there is not **WE**, never was… probably never will be… So please… stop chasing after me. It's freaking me out already…"

Sirius stood there, frozen with her icy treatment. _This is the warm girl I wanted so bad two days ago at the dusty, tiny room?_ "Bo, she is no-" he never finished the line.

"Silencio!" she shouted. "I'm sorry I have to do this…" he whispered and ran away.

_Bo! Don't run from me again!_ But no voice came out. _Shit. I need Remus to take it off. _

----

Sirius lost track of time. First he was sad, then depressed and then happy because a full moon passed again. A Hogsmeade strip was coming that weekend. He remembered Bo telling him she'll be going to the nearby muggle town, he also remembered that he suggested to come with her. _Suppose that will never happen… _ he sighed.

The morning of the trip Lily went out with James who protested that Sirius should come and be with them! _The last thing I want is watching successful relationship… _

It was a calm snowy day. _That's Bo's coat? Yes… what if I just put this in there… just… in case.._ he pushed in the coat's pocket one of the Chocolate Frog envelopes. _I'll keep this bean here with me.. just.. in case… _

He walked a safe distant after her. _I'm going to Hogsmeade, she's just walking my way._ When they reached Hogsmeade Bo looked around and kept walking until she came to a big road and started walking straight. _A dog disguise will be most helpful. No! no disguise, I am no spy… it's just a suite.. it's much easier to walk as a dog.. _

By the end of the long road Sirius couldn't convince himself any longer and just admitted with the fact he was a stalker. They got into town, strange smells came around, Bo entered the first bar she saw. Sirius sat outside and observed. It was getting darker, and colder while inside Bo seemed to be hot and cozy.

"Good evening missy, what can I get you?" Sirius heard from the bean.

"Evening.." she said in a bored voice like she was doing it every day. "Umm.. how about… Orgasm by the Moon Light?"

_What?_ Sirius took the bean out, cleaned it and placed it back in.

"One Orgasm by the Moon Light on it's way!" said the stranger.

_What is this place! Bo? _He moved a bit and saw Bo sitting by the bar, the stranger was the barman, and the Orgasm (Sirius swallowed) was a drink. _Funny names for drinks they have… Muggles… _

He could hear the ice cubes crushing and the music. A few young men entered the bar. Later on a few girls, a couple and an old woman. Sirius was getting bored. Bo ordered so far 5 Orgasms (swallows).

"What's the matter Miss? Boyfriend fled?" asked the barman.

"No… he wasn't a boyfriend really… just a guy I thought something might work out with… and he just… had another… girl…" She held herself from not crying.

"Now, now dear.." calmed her the barman. "Such a cutie like you can get anyone! See that guy over there? He's been looking at you for a while now.."

"Yeah? Umm.. how old is he?" she asked.

_Oh Bo! Not a muggle!_

"He's nineteen. Handsome isn't he?" replied the barman.

"Guess he is… but he doesn't have black hair, falling on his black eyes… Ooohh…" she almost cried. "Another Orgasm please!"

_She's talking about me! Bo! Get out of there!_ He walked around himself almost biting his tail.

"You know, you can't drown the sorrow… it will flow back up.." advised the barman. "I never saw you around, where are you from?"

"Oh no! what time is it?" she asked.

"It's… almost eight o'clock…" replied.

_I've got to get her out! We're late to school! She'll have major problems._

"It's ok, can I stay sleep here?" she asked.

"Oh no.. you're so drunk.. how about I call your friend to pick you up now?" suggested the barman.

"No need…" said Sirius as he walked inside, in his human form of course. He caught Bo just before falling.

"Sirius..?" she murmured.

"Come on… we must leave now…" he took her by the arm.

"So you're the two-timing boyfriend?" asked the barman rubbing a glass.

"Not two timing…" he said and moved his hair back with his hand. A few muggle girls sighed. _Even muggles? Haha! _

"I don't want to go with you!" she tried hitting him.

"Bo, you're late for school!" he whispered into his ear.

Bo threw some papers at the bar. "This is too much.." said the barman.

"Keep the change." Bo replied.

Until reached the castle he didn't wish to think about how heavy Bo was. He successfully brought her back to the common room when it was almost eleven already.

"Paddy! Where have you two been?" jumped James.

"She got drunk… just… held me carry her…"

"You know you can't.." said Lily. She cast a charm at Bo and she flew next to her. She walked upstairs.

"I still have a chance with her…" murmured Sirius to his friends.

"That's good… you look exhausted…" said James.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Bo didn't wake for the first lesson. But Sirius was lucky to catch her before the second begun.

"Hi.." she said. "Thanks about yesterday..." she murmured.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're safe… How are you feeling?" he walked with her down the hall.

"My head still hurts…" she said. "Listen…" She stopped and raised her look at him, her eyes pierced his heart. "I.. I need my space.. I'm not going to run away from you.. but please don't be around me anymore… I need time.. to sort my head out…"

He looked at her. No girl ever hurt his pride like that. Telling her to make up her mind right now would be rude, and he wanted to be gentle with her. "Sure.." he said.

"Great.. I'll see you around then.." she said and walked away to her class.

--

The next two weeks before Christmas were busy for Bo and James. A game against Huffelpuff was coming their way. Sirius, like a house elf, couldn't ignore a straight order, so he left Bo alone for a while. He made sure she isn't forgetting about him, he was enjoying the fact that Lily hang out with James a lot, and James was with the marauders, so Bo was with Lily – eventually He was spending time laughing with Bo.

He knew she didn't forget about him. When they were all sitting together near the fire he could see once again the spark in her eyes. Sometimes, they shared those magical moments looking at each other and being filled with feelings.

_I know this is absolutely not Sirius Black of me, but I like this feeling that is filling me, that makes me want to awake every morning, that makes me want to eat, breath, take shower, be funny, play pranks.. live(?)…_

The biggest contact they had was after the Quidditch game, when all celebrated the great victory in the common room. Sirius put one hand on James and another on Bo and hugged Bo closely. She was smiling, but she wasn't full of the energy he saw in her in the beginning of the year.

Holydays came. Ten days at Grimmauld #12, the old, squeaking house of the black family. He sat in the cabin with the marauders, Lily and Bo. The last thing she told him before she left to her parents was "You do know that I'm coming over with my family for holidays, right?"

Sirius was filled with new hopes, plans and expectation. For the first time since he left he was happy to come back to that old rusty house.

_It's time! They should be here any minute now!_

"Sirius dear?" he heard his mom's voice. "The guests are here…"

"Finally!" he murmured. He looked at the mirror for the last time, he moved his hair back with his hand, placed his dark purple gown in place and walked outside of the room.

As he was walking down the stairs he already heard the giggling of the two families. His mother, father and big brother were downstairs already. He saw three pairs of feet. One looked extremely manly, one were old fashioned hills and the third simple black boots. He almost ran down the stairs and those three pairs of feet grew into three people. Bo's father, he wore a black gown, Bo's mother who wore a strong red gown and Bo, who looked prettier than ever, she wore a darken red gown. Her eyes lit when she saw him, so did his heart.

"Oh, please, this is my youngest son, Sirius.. he's the one who's studying with Bo.." said his mother.

"Hello.." Sirius smiled to the guests. He shook Mr. Frasier's hand, bowed slightly to Mrs. Frasier. When he reached Bo he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled shyly.

"What a gentleman!" giggled his mother.

"Oh cut it out already!" told him his brother, he hated the fact they looked much a like, but his brother's hair was much longer and tied into a tail with leaving some of it on his face.

"Please sit…" said Sirius's mom and they all sat down in the living room. "Kreature? Bring us the drinks.." she ordered the house elf.

He sat down with Bo and his brother joined them. "How is it in school?" asked his brother, if course the question was turned to Bo, why would he care about his little brother?

"Well… it's all right…" she said uneasy and looked on Sirius.

"He's a stud isn't he? He told me the first time he kissed, that was almost cute…" said arrogantly his brother and moved his hair back.

"Yes.. he is…" said Bo and looked like someone stepped on her open wound.

"So.. how's work?" Sirius asked his brother just to change the subject.

"Yesterday, came this extremely beautiful woman… and…"

Sirius stopped listening, the adults were having their conversations, too busy with drinking Fire-Scotch. _Ooh, I would like some of that…_

"Butter-bears for young masters…" said his house elf.

"Oh, thank you…" said Bo and the elf jumped tremulously. "what..?" she looked on herself trying to find the thing that made Kreature do scared.

"I don't think we ever tell Kreature thanks… " explained his brother. "he's an house elf.. that's his job.. to serve.."

"They have feelings too, you know! It's only polite…"

"That will do Kreature… get back to you work.." ordered his brother.

"Yes, young master.." he said.

"Not so young… So, Bo… are you Sirius's age?" she nodded. "Great.. Then only one year until it's legal.. " he said and took her hand. "Will you care to walk the garden with me?" he asked with his irresistible look. Bo blushed.

"It's too cold there and everything is covered in snow!" shot Sirius.

"Oh right…" he said. "Well, let's walk around the house then.." he stood up and pulled Bo to him.

Sirius cursed. The adults didn't pay a single attention to him. He leaned back on his chair and put his hand on his eyes. _This situation isn't healthy for me.. I must act as soon as possible…_

He's not sure how much time passed, but his mother called him to eat. "Come on dear… Food time.."

They sang, drank, ate and laughed. Bo was sitting in front of him and next to his brother. Sirius was glad when his brother constantly tried talking to her, and Bo was eye signing to Sirius that his brother is annoying.

When dinner was over, but they all still sat by the table, Bo whispered to her dad something. "Oh, we will be staying here tonight… so ask the house elf to show you your room.."

_Bo's room? Staying here? Must make a move!_

"Right.." said Bo. "I'm afraid I'm too tired.." she announced.

"Sirius…" his mother called him. "Please show her the room she will be staying in… Oh and dear," she looked at Bo. "If there's anything you need don't be shy to ask Sirius or the house elf directly.."

"Thanks.." said Bo.

"This way.." said Sirius and walked her outside of the kitchen. He could hear his brother cursing under his breath.

"Your brother is impossible!" she whispered as they reached the stairs.

"Tell me about it!" said Sirius and climbed the stairs. The first floor was the guests floor. The next was his and his brothers, and the last was his parents'.

"You'll be staying here…" said Sirius and opened the door. "It's not very girly, but I think you'll do fine.. anything you need?"

She walked in and looked around. _Please say "yeah, company.."!_

"Yeah, could you lend me a shirt or something…? I don't have my pajama with me.." she blushed.

"Sure!" he said and ran to his room. He took one of his school shirts and brought it back to her.

"Thanks…" she replied. They were standing there awkwardly. "I need to change?" she hinted.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said and walked outside. _Wish I could see her in my shirt, and nothing else… actually I can.. there's this little hole.. NO! Sirius! Behave like a man!_


	10. Chapter 10 final boo hoo

Sirius's night was sleepless, he always turned in his bed and wondered how Bo was doing. Around two o'clock he decided he'll just read a book or something. He lit a candle and sat in his double bed leaning on the pillows.

"Sirius?" someone whispered.

He looked up, the door was slightly open. "Bo?" he whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!" he said and straighten up. The candle light was enough to see how his shirt was on her.

Sirius swallowed. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he whispered.

"I can't.." she said and came closer. The shirt looked very big on her. "sleep here.. I hear noises everywhere.." she sat on the other side of his bed.

"That's probably Kreature, he's harmless.."

She stood up and walked around his room, looking at everything, his pictured, books, little statues. From time to time she would ask him about a certain item.

_Even if she doesn't want it to happen, it's not healthy for me to wait any longer, this girl is driving me crazy. _Sirius turned the candle off and the room was slightly lit with the light from the stars.

"What?" she whispered.

Sirius stood quickly and hugged her from behind. "Bo… you see that star over there?" she showed her outside of the window.

"Sirius…" she whispered.

"That's right…" he replied and moved her hair back. "That star is Sirius…" he kissed her neck.

She turned to him. "Let's stop those silly games.." she whispered. She put one arm on his shoulder and another on his cheek. He kissed her, her soft pink lips were all his now, and the fact Malfoy was there first didn't bother him at all. Soon he slowly opened her mouth with his own, checking her tongue, roughing it, massaging it. He held her as close as it was physically possible.

They walked kissing toward the bed. She lay down and he on top of her balancing himself on his elbow and knees, he covered themselves with the huge warm blanket. He never even looked at the watch, he didn't care how much time passed, he dedicated his whole self to her. He kissed her ear, her neck, her jaw. She moaned. She moved her hands in his hair and on his back and arms. He slip under her shirt, feeling her hip and waist, moving his arm up and down, squeezing slightly.

_No doubts now! I'm serious about her, I feel like using the L word! "And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you.." right, then I better not say a word… oww.. I'm so… _He growled gently, vocally releasing his lust.

She broke the kiss. She looked at him, in her amber eyes he could see some fear. "I.. haven't done this… before…" she whispered.

He stroke her hair. "It's all right…" he whispered. _I don't want to push her, I want to take it slow and enjoy every minute with her… My male'ish wishes will have to wait… _He continues kissing her, he wanted to stop, he was afraid that if he'll continue he will do the thing she is seemed to be afraid of…

When Sirius woke up he saw the cute face of his lover sleeping peacefully next to him he was filled with energy. He stroke her hair, and she woke up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"

She smiled and stretched. That smile warmed him and made him smile too. They snuggled together.

"What now?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Us…"

"You're mine now!" he said and kissed her neck. She giggled.

****

**_Explaining to the parents was easy, explaining to my brother was ever easier. He parents didn't enjoy the fact much since I wasn't a welcome family member in my own family. _**

_**I remember the great feeling when I stood on the platform waiting for Hogwarts Express along with Bo, hugging her and being hugged back. It was the best. Since then we did everything possible together. **_

_**When we finished school Lord Voldemort raised and the war begun. Bo was studying to be an Auror. After a year, James married Lily. Year after they married Bo graduated the Auror faculty and started making money of killing Death Eaters. **_

_**We lived together, and of course I was worried to death about her! I asked her to marry me and she agreed! But we couldn't, about every few months some Death Eater died in on of our families, and having a wedding would be too rude around bad times like it was. **_

_**Harry was born. I asked James and Lily to move into Bo's house. Her house was probably one of the safest houses in England. They rejected, and soon died. I couldn't stand the pain. The day in happened Bo wasn't home, she was fighting the Death Eaters that chased Lily and James, but all was for nothing – when Voldemort himself was the one who came to kill them. **_

_**I got locked up in Azkaban. The only feeling the Dementors couldn't take was my love for Bo and James. Love isn't only happy, it can be painful and sad. Bo visited me many times until she was forbidden to – an Auror, her job is to fight the dark creatures such as Dementors. **_

_**She sent letters, full with love worlds that made my heart sing. When I ran away I read that she asked to be on the searching team. This time again, they said it was too risky to let my lover search for me. My first mission was to kill Pitter, I failed. My second was to meet up with her, but I failed with that too. **_

_**And now, I'm sitting here back in my house, The Order is gathered slowly around, she must come, she's an auror and she's on our side. **_

**"Sirius?" **

**It was Albus Dumbledore. Sirius looked at him "Is she coming?"**

**"She will be here soon." He said and smiled. **

**His heart jumped, bounced and did the most sophisticated acrobatic exercises. **

**The door opened and he heard voices. "Hello Dumbledore.." said familiar voice. **

**"Hello dear.. He's in the living room… The meeting will take place tomorrow… Good day." Said Dumbledore's voice. **

**Sirius jumped from his place, the door opened and a woman was standing in front of him. He hair was still curly but much longer now. He amber eyes were on fire, but her eye holes looked tired and sad. She was wearing a black long gown exposing enough for him to get excited. **

**"Bo… my love…"**

**"Sirius…." **


End file.
